Maa Hou
Maa Hou, is a popular female attending Akademi High. Appearance Maa has bright pink hair that is impossibly long and always in twintails. Her eyes are additionally a hot pink and her skin is near porcelain white. She has a big bust size and always carries a smile on her face. Her twintails are kept up by massive baby pink bows. She also wears pink stockings, pink gloves, and occasionally will wear pink legwarmers instead of stockings. Personality Maa Hou is a social girl who is often seen, or rather heard, talking the ears off of anyone near her. She is extremely feminine and beloved by most of the student body and staff at Akademi. However, she has a hero complex and believes that she can save everyone. This attitude on life has caused her to try to "convert" the more "bad" students (i.e. Ayano or the delinquents) to the good side. Maa pesters everyone to the extreme and yet is so very oblivious to the issues others have that she tries to fix. She also is a major crybaby and cannot take any form of criticism. On the other hand, she puts others needs before her own. This girly girl is very trusting and too naive for her own good. There are rumors going around that she wholeheartedly believes that she's a magical girl sent to our world to save it from evil. History Coming soon... Relationships Shou Jo Shou and Maa have been best friends since kindergarten and stuck together through thick and thin. Maa often pushes her delusions onto the young man, but he seems to not care. Maa is oblivious to Shou's crush on her and insists that he gets together with Ayano. Shou and Maa frequently have anime marathons together on weekends. Ayano Aishi This "friendship" is one sided since Ayano despises Maa. However, Maa persists on calling Ayano her friend and treating her as such. This behavior is a lame attempt in getting Ayano to become "good". Ayano avoids Maa like the plague but the one being avoided doesn't care in the slightest and deems it as a challenge. The rest is coming soon... Skill Level(s) Statistics are on a 0-5 scale. 0 being the lowest and 5 being the highest. * School ** Biology: 0 ** Chemistry: 1 ** Language: 4 ** Physical Education: 3 ** Psychology: 2 * Other ** Strength: 0 ** Sanity: 99.99% ** Reputation: 100% Quotes "In the name of love, I'll beat you in chess!" - Her response to being challenged to play chess. Gallery Fan Gallery A gallery devoted to fanart of Maa Hou. Maa_Hou_.png|180px|By User:Masquerader1 MAA_HOU.png|180px|By User:Masquerader1 Trivia * Maa Hou (魔 法) and Shou Jo (少 女)'s names are a pun together; they make Mahou Shoujo (魔法少女) which means "magical girl". ** Both of which are childhood best friends and big fans of the magical girl genre. * Maa frequently references popular magical girl animes and mangas. * Maa is obsessed with the color pink. * She is based off of the team leader stereotypes from many magical girl animes/mangas but taken to the extreme. Category:User's Fanons Category:21moon24's Fanon Category:WIP Category:Females Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Devoted Category:J-Pop Club